Фонд Рокфеллера
Фонд Рокфеллера ( ) — американский благотворительный фонд, главная историческая миссия которого состоит в «содействовии благополучию» человечества . Организация Фонд Рокфеллера основан Джоном Д. Рокфеллером вместе с его сыном Джоном Д. Рокфеллером-младшим и Фредериком Т. Гейтсом (консультант Рокфеллера-старшего по основному бизнесу и благотворительности) в штате Нью-Йорк в 1913 году. Штаб-кватира расположена по адресу 420 Fifth Avenue, Сити, New York City. Нынешний президент Фонда — Джудит Родин, доктор наук, бывший президент Университета Пенсильвании, которая сменила Гордона Конуэя в 2005 году и является первой женщиной, когда-либо возглавлявшей Фонд. Она поставила на повестку дня вопрос изменения традиционной организационной структуры и определения основных тенденций XXI века, важных для деятельности Фонда. В настоящее время Фонд ищет высокоперспективные идеи, которые потенциально могут внести перемены в жизнь большого числа бедных и уязвимых групп населения, с измеримыми результатами в течение трёх-пяти лет. Родин стала также первой женщиной-главой университета из Лиги плюща. В настоящее время она является директором Citigroup, а также почётным попечителем Брукингского института в Вашингтоне. Председателем Совета попечителей из пятнадцати членов является Джеймс Ф. Орр III. История Интерес Рокфеллера к благотворительности в крупных масштабах проявился в 1889 году под влиянием Эндрю Карнеги, который опубликовал эссе Евангелие богатства, что побудило его написать письмо Карнеги, восхваляющие его в качестве примера для других богатых людей. Именно в тот год он сделал первое пожертвование из тех $ 35 млн, которыми в течение двух следующих десятилетий осуществлял финансирование Чикагского университетаThe Rockefeller Foundation Timeline . После смерти Джона Девидсона Рокфеллера фонд унаследовал его единственный сын. Деятельность Фонд Рокфеллера является инициатором создания и основным спонсором Global Impact Investing Network. Показатели деятельности Некоторые из достижений : * Финансовая поддержка образования в Соединённых Штатах «без различия расы, пола или вероисповедания». * Создание первой школы общественного здравоохранения. * Разработка вакцины для предупреждения жёлтой лихорадки. * Финансирование оригинальных исследований социальных наук. * Поддерживание создания широкого круга американских и международных культурных учреждений. * Финансирование развития сельского хозяйства для расширения поставок продовольствия в мире. На конец 2006 года в Фонде было эндаумент-активов на сумму 3,7 млрд долл. США (15-е место по общим объёмам активов среди всех фондов в США). Хотя это уже не крупнейший фонд по размеру активов, Фонд Рокфеллера остаётся в ведущих рядах среди наиболее значительных и влиятельных неправительственных организаций в миреThe Foundation Center . Попечители Среди текущих попечителей : * Ann M. Fudge — Chairman and CEO, Young & Rubicam Brands, New York. * Rajat Gupta — Director, Goldman Sachs; Special Advisor to the Генеральный секретарь ООН; former Managing Director, McKinsey & Company. * Jessica T. Mathews — President, Carnegie Endowment for International Peace, Washington, D.C. * Sandra Day O'Connor — Associate Justice, Retired, Верховный суд США, Washington, D.C. (Первая женщина, назначенная в Верховный суд США.) * James F. Orr, III, (Член правления) — President and Chief Executive Officer, LandingPoint Capital, Boston, Massachusetts. * Mamphela Ramphele — Chairperson, Circle Capital Ventures, Cape Town, South Africa. * Рокфеллер, Дэвид Младший — Вице-председатель Rockefeller Family & Associates; Директор и бывший член правления Rockefeller & Co., Inc.; в настоящее время попечитель Музея современного искусства в Нью-Йорке. * Raymond W. Smith — Chairman, Rothschild, Inc., New York; Chairman of Arlington Capital Partners; Chairman of Verizon Ventures; and a Trustee of the Carnegie Corporation of New York. Среди попечителей прошлых лет : * Алда, Алан, 1989—1994 — актёр и режиссёр фильмов. * Winthrop W. Aldrich 1935—1951 — Chairman of the Chase National Bank, 1934—1953; Ambassador to the Court of St. James, 1953—1957. * John W. Davis 1922—1939 — Морган, Джон Пирпонт's private attorney; президент организации Совет по международным отношениям. * C. Douglas Dillon 1960—1961 — US Treasury Secretary, 1961—1965; член Совета по международным отношениям. * Orvil E. Dryfoos 1960—1963 — Publisher of the New York Times, 1961—1963. * Peggy Dulany, 1989—1994 — Четвёртый ребенок Дэвида Рокфеллера; основатель и президент Synergos. * Даллес, Джон Фостер 1935—1952 {Chairman} — US Secretary of State, 1953—1959; Senior partner, Sullivan & Cromwell law firm. * Charles William Eliot 1914—1917 — Гарвардский университет, Президент, 1869—1909. * Frederick T. Gates 1913—1923 — советник Джона Д. Рокфеллера-ст. * Гулд, Стивен Джей 1993—2002 — Author; Professor and Curator, Museum of Comparative Zoology, Гарвардский университет. * Wallace Harrison 1951—1961 — Rockefeller family architect; lead architect for the UN Headquarters complex. * Хьюз, Чарльз Эванс 1917—1921;1925-1928 — Chief Justice of the United States, 1930—1941. * Ловетт, Роберт 1949—1961 — министр обороны США, 1951—1953. * Йо-Йо Ма 1999—2002 — виолончелист. * John J. McCloy Chairman: 1946—1949;1953-1958 — Prominent US Presidential Advisor; Chairman of the Ford Foundation, 1958—1965; Председатель Совета по международным отношениям. * Bill Moyers 1969—1981 — Journalist. * Рокфеллер, Джон Дэвисон 1913—1923. * Рокфеллер, Джон Дэвисон Младший Председатель: 1917—1939. * Рокфеллер, Джон Дэвисон 3-й Председатель: 1952—1972. * Рокфеллер, Джон Дэвисон, IV 1976-81. * Julius Rosenwald 1917—1931 — Председатель Sears Roebuck, 1932—1939. * Раск, Дин 1950—1961 — Госсекретарь США, 1961—1969. * Frank Stanton 1961—1966? — Президент CBS, 1946—1971. * Arthur Hays Sulzberger 1939—1957 — Publisher of the New York Times, 1935—1961. * Волкер, Пол 1975—1979 — Chairman, Board of Governors, Federal Reserve Board; President, NY Federal Reserve Bank. * Thomas J. Watson, Jr 1963—1968? — President of IBM, 1952—1971. * James Wolfensohn — Former President of the World Bank. * George D. Woods 1961—1967? — President of the World Bank, 1963—1968. * Owen D. Young 1928—1939 — Chairman of GE, 1922—1939, 1942—1945. Президенты фонда * Джудит Родин — 2005—н.в. * Gordon Conway — 1998—2004 * Peter Goldmark, Jr. — 1988—1997 * Richard Lyman — 1980—1988 * John Knowles — 1972—1979 * J. George Harrar — 1961—1972 * Раск, Дин — 1952—1961 * Chester Barnard — 1948—1952 * Raymond Fosdick — 1936—1948 * Max Mason — 1929—1936 * George Vincent — 1917—1929 * Джон Д. Рокфеллер-младший — 1913—1917. Библиография * Berman, Edward H. The Ideology of Philanthropy: The influence of the Carnegie, Ford, and Rockefeller foundations on American foreign policy, New York: State University of New York Press, 1983. * Brown, E. Richard, Rockefeller Medicine Men: Medicine and Capitalism in America, Berkeley: University of California Press, 1979. * Chernow, Ron, Titan: The Life of John D. Rockefeller, Sr., London: Warner Books, 1998. * Dowie, Mark, American Foundations: An Investigative History, Boston: The MIT Press, 2001. * Fisher, Donald, Fundamental Development of the Social Sciences: Rockefeller Philanthropy and the United States Social Science Research Council, Michigan: University of Michigan Press, 1993. * Fosdick, Raymond B., John D. Rockefeller, Jr., A Portrait, New York: Harper & Brothers, 1956. * Fosdick, Raymond B., The Story of the Rockefeller Foundation, New York: Transaction Publishers, Reprint, 1989. * Harr, John Ensor, and Peter J. Johnson. The Rockefeller Century: Three Generations of America’s Greatest Family. New York: Charles Scribner’s Sons, 1988. * Harr, John Ensor, and Peter J. Johnson. The Rockefeller Conscience: An American Family in Public and in Private, New York: Charles Scribner’s Sons, 1991. * Jonas, Gerald. The Circuit Riders: Rockefeller Money and the Rise of Modern Science. New York: W.W. Norton and Co., 1989. * Kay, Lily, The Molecular Vision of Life: Caltech, the Rockefeller Foundation, and the Rise of the New Biology, New York: Oxford University Press, 1993. * Lawrence, Christopher. Rockefeller Money, the Laboratory and Medicine in Edinburgh 1919—1930: New Science in an Old Country, Rochester Studies in Medical History, University of Rochester Press, 2005. * Nielsen, Waldemar, The Big Foundations, New York: Cambridge University Press, 1973. * Rockefeller, David, Memoirs, New York: Random House, 2002. * Shaplen, Robert, Toward the Well-Being of Mankind: Fifty Years of the Rockefeller Foundation, New York: Doubleday & Company, Inc., 1964. Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт: . * Twitter: RockefellerFdn. Категория:Некоммерческие организации Категория:Неправительственные фонды Категория:Благотворительные организации Категория:Рокфеллеры Категория:Организации, основанные в 1913 году Категория:Появились в 1913 году в США Категория:Совет по международным отношениям Категория:Социальные инвесторы (организации)